The Adventures Of... TOASTER GIRL!
by Natas
Summary: We all know Jubilee can get hyper...


****

The Adventure of... TOASTER GIRL!

Author: Natas ^_^

****

Disclaimer: I own the idea... like anyone'd want THAT!

****

Summary: We all know that Jubilee can get pretty hyper...

****

Notes: RIGHTS FOR SCOTT! (AKA Cyclops)

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Jubilee! Take that off your head THIS instant!" Professor Charles Xavier screamed as Jubilee ran by with a toaster strapped to her head.

"I am... TOASTER GIRL! Protector of toast, vanquisher of that icky burnt part!"

"JUBILEE!!"

"*BWAH HA HA HA HAA*"

~Jean, Ororo, Logan! SAVE ME!~

"What's wrong Professor?" Jean Grey asked as she ran into the Professors office.

"YOU!" Jubilee pointed to Jean. "You are my worstest enemy! You are... PHOENIX! Burner of toast, arch enemy to TOASTER GIRL!" And with that, Jubilee shoved Jean out the nearest window.

"I'll get you yet!" Jean screamed seconds before she hit the ground.

"*BWAH HA HA HA HAA*"

~Ororo! Logan! Get in here NOW!~

"What is it Professor? You interrupted my jazzersize!" Storm (AKA Ororo) said as she ran into the office wearing nothing but a towel.

"Umm... Where's Logan?" The Professor asked, trying hard not to oggle her.

"How am I supposed to know? He is probably out drinking."

"YOU!" Jubilee pointed to Storm. "You are my SECOND worstest enemy! You are the bringer of rain, soggier of good and innocent toast everywhere! You are... TOAST SOGGIERER!!"

"What are you-" Storm started, but was cut short as Jubilee shoved her out of the nearest window.

"I MUST DESTROY YOU!!"

"You may have won THIS battle, but the war-" Storm screamed seconds before she hit the ground.

"*BWAH HA HA HA HAA*"

"*BWAH HA HA HA HAA*" The Professor mimicked.

"What're you laughing maniacally at?" Jubilee asked.

The Professor lifted his hand. "Got her towel!" He waved it and grinned evily.

Silence.

"So... Umm... What do we do now?" Jubilee asked, trying to break the unnerving silence.

"I don't know. Depends on what the author wants."

Silence.

"*AHEM* I _said_ 'Depends on what the _author_ wants'!"

More silence.

"Wonder what happened ta him?" Jubilee asked, shifting under the weight of the toaster.

Suddenly, the Crocodile Hunter burst into the room. "Mey-bey a DANGO ate yer author!"

"Huh?"

"Wha'? I don' make an-ey sense? Am I not speakering plain an simple like engrish?"

"Huh?"

"Ah, ta 'ell wit ya! Th' lot of ya!"

"Huh?"

"Merf!"

"Tee hee!"

"Look! A croc!"

"*BWAH HA HA HAA*"

"Looks like th' beaut's got a lock of red 'air wit 'er!"

"Huh?"

"OH MAH GAWD! IT'S JEAN GREYS 'AIR!"

"Huh?"

"I'm outta 'ere!"

"Huh?"

*STOMP* *STOMP* *STOMP* *stomp* 

"Huh?"

"Ye called, Prof?" Logan yelled as he ran in the room.

"Finally! Restrain Jubilee! She's gone bonkers!"

Jubilee sat quietly in the corner, sipping tea.

"OH MY GOD! SHE'S NUTS!" Logan shouted.

"I know, I told you that."

"YOU!" Jubilee jumped up, suddenly wearing a toaster again.

"Who?" Logan looked around. "Me?"

"No, the guy behind you!"

Logan looked behind him. "Ye mean Bob?"

"Umm... Nooo...?"

"Then who?"

"YOU!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Can I continue?"

"Yes, you may."

"You are my side kick! You are the spreader of butter, container of butter knifes! You are... BUTTER FINGERS!!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"COOL!"

"So, Butter Fingers, what'ya wanna do?"

"I don' know, what'ya wanna do?"

"I don' know, what'ya wanna do?"

"I don' know, what'ya wanna do?"

"I don' know, what'ya wanna do?"

"I don' know, what'ya wanna do?"

"I don' know, what'ya wanna do?"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY!!?!!"

"I don' know, what'ya wanna do?"

"I don' know, what'ya wanna do?"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!"

"We can push him out the window too."

"Well, we have to think of a really cool reason to."

"I can."

"Be my guest."

Logan stood up. "YOU! You are our worstest of worstest enemy's! You are the control of toast minds, eater of innocent toast everywhere! You are... CRUMBS!"

"What?"

Before anyone could answer, the Professor found himself falling out of the window.

"I'll get you, and your pretty Butter Fingers too! *BWAH HA HA HA HAAAAA*" The Professor shouted just as he hit the ground.

"I don' know, what'ya wanna do?"

"I don' know, what'ya wanna do?"

"I don' know, what'ya wanna do?"

"I don' know, what'ya wanna do?"

"I don' know, what'ya wanna do?"

~FIN~


End file.
